


Al mismo tiempo

by denisva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek in Love, Derek-centric, Feelings, First Love, M/M, Stiles is Legal, Unilateral - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisva/pseuds/denisva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el amor no siempre se da al mismo tiempo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al mismo tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, aquí de nuevo con este nuevo one-shot.  
> Esperó y les guste <3

Stiles no creía en el amor, no desde hace mucho,  esa sensación calida de la que todos hablaban cuando veian a la persona que amaban,para el no existía, no creia en el amor y ahora con Derek frente a el sujetando su mano mientras caminan por el bosque ,es lo mismo, sigue sin creer en el.  
Espera esa sensación calida cada vez que lo ve frente a su casa recargado del camaro con su chaqueta de cuero negra y lentes de sol oscuros, cada vez que tiene una cita , o cada vez que se besam pero no aparece, no siente nada cuando lo ve, no siente nada cuando le sonrie, simplemente no hay nada, ni una sola emoción cuando toma su rostro entre sus manos y le besa con el sol escondiéndose a sus espaldas, fundiendose con las montañas en pequeños tonos naranja y amarillos , el viento despeinandolos, como un película, la esena perfecta ? igual que el beso de una pelicula, sin sentimientos.  
Tal vez amar no es para todos.  
Y si ese tal vez es completamente cierto.  
Esta seguro que amar no es para el.  
Tal vez lo es para Derek, y esa estupida manía de querer volver a intentarlo apesar de que lo han pisoteado tantas veces, apesar de que han machacado tanto su corazón, que solo  queda polvo y con el mínimo aliento o ráfaga de aire,  se desvanesera.  
Apesar de todo eso, quiere sujetarlo, ser la calma que le espera despues de su tormento, quien tome su mano en los momentos duros, quien le cubra con un abrazo cuando las pesadillas le amenazen ,porque le quiere, le quiere mucho, pero no lo ama.

-Stiles?- la voz de Derek suena ronca al levantarse, el joven hace caso omiso intentando acurrucarse mas de lo que ya esta entre la sabanas , emitiendo un ronroneo de placer .  
-Despierta - su voz suena mas fuerte y su mano le sacude con una extraña suavidad, inesperada de esas manos tan grandes y rígidas.  
\- Unos 5 días mas - murmura contra la almohada, antes de que las cobijas que le acurrucan sean retiradas con violencia y el frío le azota con rapidez la piel erizandola-No! Tu pequeño.. - gruñe hacia Derek intentando recuperar las cobijas de las manos del lobo.  
-No seas holgazan - se mofa Derek con una ceja alzada y los brazos hacia atras intentando mantener las cobijas lejos del.alcanze de Stiles, el sol comienza a filtrarse por la ventana del loft y el amarillo reluce en la habitación.  
De un rapido movimiento digno de un hombre lobo, les envuelve a ambos tirandoles sobre el colchón en el proceso, atrae a Stiles hacia el, intentado que recupere el calor perdido y estrechandolo contra su pecho,solo porque le gusta tenerlo cerca , busca su mirada encontrandola alegre entre sus sabanas, cubriendolas con su aroma mientras sonrie mirandolo a los ojos, se siente tan feliz, tan pleno a su lado, como si nada le faltará, como si todo lo que le ha pasado en la vida dejara de tener importancia ,porque el chico frente a el le completa de una forma que nadie mas lo ha hecho, ni nadie mas lo hara.

-Te amo - suelta mirandolo a los ojos, Stiles puede jurar que brillan, resplandecen al verlo mientras sonrie y busca su mano bajo las sabanas grices con lineas calidas doradas del sol filtradose en el loft. Queriendo fundir sus dedos con los suyos.  
Desearía poder corresponderle, decirle algo cursi y falso como: "Te amo Derek" o "Yo también "  y dejar que su mano se enlace con la suya.  
Deseria poder hacerlo, pero no lo hace, porque eso seria mentir , y el no es un mentiroso.  
Por eso quita su mano cuando sus dedos hacen contacto con la piel ajena y aparta su mirada de los orbes esmeralda, no queriendo verlos buscar algo que el no les puede dar.  
Stiles se sienta  al borde de la cama de Derek con las manos tamblandole,  olvidando por completo el frío que hace en el loft ,pulso descontrolado y no de alegría.Es tan injusto  
\- No quiero mentirte - Stiles murmura al final y deja que las lagrimas le caigan por sus mejillas, intentando tapar sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos, siente el colchon a su espalda moverse levemente, quiere amarlo, lo ha intentado- Pero..- deja que el silencio le de una pausa para juntar el valor que debio aver tenido hace seis meses cuando decidieron intentarlo- ... yo no te amo

Derek deberia golpearlo, sacarlo a patadas de su loft, de su cama y de su vida, espera gritos, gruñidos o que le pida que se vaya y no vuelva jamas, seria correcto y lo tendria bien merecido, en cambio unos calidos brazos le rodean por su cintura desde atras y el rostro de Derek se pega a su nuca con los ojos cerrados como si le doliera y su mejilla le humedese la piel de su hombro con lágrimas.  
-No importa.. - susurra Derek con voz ronca contra su piel , estrechando el agarre contra su cuerpo, buscando confortarle apesar que por dentro quiere salir corriendo y desaparecer.  
Stiles acepta el abrazo, no lo merece, no merece a Derek, no merece sus sentimientos tan puros, no merece que le conforten, pero igual lo acepta.  
No hay mariposas en su estómago, no hay calidez en su pecho , tampoco se siente flotar cuando lo besa.

 

Han pasado 13 meses, 2 semanas, 8 horas y 30 min desde que decidieron intentarlo, Stiles baja las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre tomando cafe he intentando ocultar las migas de las donas que seguramente ya se habra comido. Intenta no reírse , no enojarse,.porque hoy tiene una cita con Derek, lo siguen intentando.

Pudo haberle pedido que lo dejara , que era imposible que el llegara a amarlo, el no sabía como amar a alguien,  y lo hizo, una y otra vez, le pidio que buscara a alguien más, que pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, mujer o hombre, que lo amaran como el no podia amarlo, todas y cada una de esas veces Derek se negó.

"Si no eres tu, no sera nadie mas"

" Solo es cuestión de tiempo, solo no dejes de intentarlo"

El mayor llega minutos despues montado en su camaro,  baja del auto ante la atenta mirada de Stiles y camina hasta que estan de frente y puede sentir su respiración chocar contra el y sus cabellos reveldes cosquillean en su frente.  
-Hola - Derek sonrie, esa adorable sonrisa que pocas veces muestra, con la mescla perfecta de cariño, amor y timidez, es perfecta a su manera y Stiles no quiere dejar de verla, nunca, quiere verla el resto de su vida, y sabe que nunca se cansara de ella.  
Entonces ahi esta, no son mariposas en su estomago, son Águilas revoloteando sus alas con violencia , no es calidez, es como si el sol se hubiera mudado a su pecho ardiendo con tanta intencidad que duele ,la gravedad deja de existir y podría salir disparado al espacio, pero no importa, Derek esta ahi para tomar su mano, llevarlo a su lado.  
Puede que alla tardado 13 meses, 2 semanas, 8 horas y 56 minutos para darse cuenta que ese siempre ha sido su lugar,puede que ese haya sido todo el tiempo que tardo Stiles en enamorarse, su primer amor de verdad, no es un cuelge con una chica inalcanzable, no es su primera vez con alguien que apenas conocia,  no es algo que creyo conocer con las personas incorrectas , es completamente nuevo y esta seguro que es para siempre.  
Derek lo sabe, puede oler ese intenso aroma a amor que empezo hace unos meses y que poco a poco, se fue volviendo de una suave y apenas imperceptible aroma a uno tan fuerte que le hace querer saltar de alegría y darle de una vez por todas el anillo de compromiso que guarda en la guantera del camaro , puede que haya tenido que esperar varios meses para esto, pero no importa, porque el amor no siempre se da al mismo tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D  
> Cualquier kudo o comentario es bienvenido


End file.
